teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Grenade Launcher (Classic)
The Grenade Launcher (or GL) is a weapon in the Team Fortress series. It fires grenades that explode after a few seconds and uses Rockets as ammo. If a grenade hits a foe as soon as it is fired, it will explode. While it is a powerful weapon, it has a long reload time and a very short range. It is only used by the Demoman. In Team Fortress Classic, it is called the Blue Launcher (or Blue) because the grenades it fires are coloured blue. In addition, it reloads one round at a time, which allows the user to fire a grenade while reloading. Note that the Grenade Launcher shares a magazine with the Pipebomb Launcher. Uses General Tips The Grenade Launcher is a very underrated weapon, but is deadly if used properly. It can be very effective with some practice and knowledge of how the grenades fired from it behave. Note that the Grenade launcher has splash damage, so grenades that do not directly hit a foe can still damage him if he is near them, but they will do less damage than a direct impact. Getting enemies near a live grenade might be difficult, as enemies will usually see a grenade and try to get away from it while they're attacking you. Since the Grenade Launcher shares a magazine with the Pipeomb Launcher, make sure to reload often so that you'll have ammo for your Pipebomb Launcher when you need to use it. In Quake Team Fortress and Enemy Territory Fortress, remember that you cannot fire your weapon or switch to another weapon while reloading. If you are in the enemy's base adn need to relaod, try to find a safe spot to reload. Otherwise, an enemy might spot and kill you before you're done reloading. Offense On offense, the Grenade Launcher can be used to weed out defenders before they see you. Simply lob a few grenades so that they bounce off a wall and land in a room. If there are any enemies, its likely that they'll take damage. Try to use this in small rooms, such as the area outside the upper spawns in 2fort or the library in Canalzone. On the other hand, the sight and sounds of bouncing grenades might alert a clever enemy to your presence, so be ready to fight in case an enemy tries to attack you. The Grenade Launcher is also a good weapon to use against Sentry Guns. Simply stay out of the Sentry's range, then open fire. If there is not an Engineer attending the Sentry, it should take about five or so grenade to destroy a level three Sentry. Defense On defense, the Grenade Launcher is much less useful than the Pipebomb Launcher. Outside of deathmatching a foe, the Grenade Launcher is only useful if you know attackers are coming. If you do, shoot a few grenades into the room they are at. You'll be able to damage, if not kill, a target if you manage to make a few direct impacts. However, it is usually a better idea to place a few pipebombs near an area they must go through, as you can control when they'll explode. Deathmatching As a deathmatch weapon, the Grenade Launcher is great if can make a direct impact against an enemy. A direct impact does about as much as a direct impact from a rocket fired from the Rocket Launcher. However, being able to make a direct impact in the first place takes a lot of practice, which can be frustrating for those not used to how the grenades behave. Those new to the Demoman should use the Pipebomb Launcher to deathmatch a foe so that he can get a feel for how the grenades move and act. Gallery Image:gl_qwtf.png|The QWTF Grenade Launcher. File:gl_tfc.png|The TFC Grenade Launcher. Image:gl_etf.png|The ETF Grenade Launcher. Image:grenade_qwtf.png|The QWTF Grenade. Image:grenade_tfc.png|The TFC Grenade. Image:grenade_etf.png|The ETF Grenade. Trivia * This weapon is from Quake 1. *The TFC Grenade Launcher uses a modified Half-Life RPG model. Category:Weapons Category:Demoman Weapons Category:Demoman weapons Category:Demoman Primary Weapons Category:Team fortress classic weapons Category:TF Classic Weapons Category:Contents